


Agni Kai || 烈火祭

by Lo_Rain



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Agni Kai (Avatar), Gen, Imagery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Plot, Sibling Rivalry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lo_Rain/pseuds/Lo_Rain
Summary: 年轻的祖克和阿祖拉随傲宰入席，他们即将在高台上目睹一场烈火祭，一对兄弟拼劲全力、以命相搏；胜者生、败者死。这是烈火王不容置疑的判决，简洁而残酷。
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar), Ursa & Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 6





	Agni Kai || 烈火祭

01

火焰在跳动，时而向左，时而向右。

祭坛上的光与影如同两位舞者，她们轮番登场，二者合一，交错出一曲诡异而和谐的旋律。

在平坦而开阔的圆形场地上出现了两个不和谐的乐符，他们是如此刺眼，以至于你一眼就能明白他们不属于这个空间。因为这个空间由岩石和冷风铸成，它坚硬、冷酷且无情，而他们，却带着向前的、属于生的气息。

一对年轻的兄弟赫然立在烈火祭坛的两端，束起棕黑的长发，没有任何护具。他们中就算是年长的也不会超过二十来岁。作为战士，他们登上在烈火祭坛的时机有些为时尚早。

你大可翻找岁月在青年稚嫩的眉宇额间刻下了多少忧愁，然而忧愁留下的痕迹太浅，远不及久经沙场的兵士，伤痛和死亡会刻出不朽的痕迹。二十出头，依旧可被称为是冉冉上升的年纪，未来的道路在关闭前还有万丈余晖的眷顾，只要两兄弟中的任何一人能活着走下祭坛。

但没人愿意预想结局，因为结局从最开始就在火焰的主宰中——那从最初就决意抹去兄弟两存在的冷酷火焰中。这是烈火王的判决，在烈火祭坛上决斗的两人必须拼尽全力，用御火术相互攻击，直至分出胜负；而胜负，往往以极为一种惨烈的方式彰显自身的存在。

在这场决斗中，胜负有了更为清晰的模样——死亡。

祭坛四周的高台上坐满了人，普通的火神对决从来没有满席的时刻，也许是那些冰冷的石块令人不悦，也许比起自古以来令人血脉喷张的死斗，人们对命运中的不幸兴许还心存敬畏。

祭坛周围坐着的大多是是高官显贵、红袍锦绣。庄重繁复的服饰包裹着他们的身躯，教养带领他们进入无声的茧壳中，没有发声的尝试。每位入席的客人都在等待，静待某种信号，撕裂这沉重的空气，像蝉振翅破壳时第一次的鼓动。

终于，沉寂被打破，烈火王傲宰入席，一同入席的还有他的子嗣，祖克和阿祖拉。

祖克坐在父亲的左侧，阿祖拉则选定了右侧。祖克向来不喜欢年幼的妹妹坐在自己身边，阿祖拉的言行举止是那么完美，无时无刻不挤压着他的存在，像张密不透风的网，更令他难以忍受的是阿祖拉的话语，像利刃般尖锐，每一次都毫不留情、狠毒地刺中软肋——他的软肋。

他迫使自己的精力回到祭坛上。

兄弟两个的年龄相差无几，至多不过四五年，但他们身上的伤痕和健硕的肌肉无时不在沉默地宣告着他们战士的身份。两人的父亲是烈火国前线的将领，四方征战、功勋无数，忠诚本是他的矛与盾，可这一次，他却在命令前动摇了。他单膝跪在艳红如血的地毯上，恳求傲宰展现他作为君王的仁慈，“那些孩子是无辜的”，他说，

“他们之中半数以上岁不过十，最年长的孩子也不过十四。他们的父母出身低贱，在两军征战中抛下自己的骨肉加入了另一方，如今已用鲜血和死亡偿还了愚蠢的抉择。于此，他们与父母的罪孽再无瓜葛，我请求您至慈明察，请求您给他们一道向生的路。尊贵的君主，我绝无意质疑您的权威，您早已用铁与血、火与剑证明了您的力量，无数城国屈膝在您脚下，直面您手中的烈焰，连极地的寒冰也蒸腾作了雾气，连自古时起就盘旋于天空的巨龙也化为了白骨。我跟随您征战多年，您应该知晓我的为人，这绝非妇人之仁，我对您依旧怀着无上的敬意，只是当我在边境看见人们眼中的恐惧，看见他们对烈火和鲜血的憎恶时，我不经倍感焦虑，我在边境人民的眼神里读到的唯有恐惧。如果我们连数十名无辜的孩子都不放过，如果我们不曾展现一丝仁慈，那我们即将建立的、那即将耸立在千百个世代之后的烈火帝国到底是为了什么？”

傲宰没有回答，司掌烈焰的领主甚至没有展露任何表情，他背对着火焰，身下的阴影拖出绵长的黑暗，他缓慢地抬起了手。

02

浓烟遮蔽了宽阔祭坛的半侧，石柱立在两端，肃穆而冰冷，这空旷祭坛的空气与火焰的温度截然相反。祭坛的中央已经燃起了火，烈火跳动着、灼烧着、无止尽地吞噬着祭坛上的木材与躯体。风声割裂缝隙，伴随着火星在空气中爆开的丝丝声响，悄然攀上的寒意使得祖克直了直脊背。

眼前呈现的景象另人恶寒。

那位将领的祈求得到了回应，他已熏得焦黑的躯体扭曲在祭坛中央，塌成一团、变得焦硬。那批年幼的孩子们即将开始跋涉，从帝国一侧的边境，去往另一侧的边境。也正是在那里，他们将得到烈火帝王的仁慈——他们将被流放，打上烙印，此生不准许再踏入烈火国的领地。

火焰渐熄，祭坛上焦炙的碳粒被风卷入高空，而后又随着止息的风向高台散落。可是这场悲剧离落幕还太遥远，傲宰的仁慈索要代价，残忍的帝王懂得以筹码交换信任。既然将军希望拯救‘无辜的孩子们’，那么他则要用自己孩子的性命来交换，两个与数十个，这不仅仅是公平，这更是大度。将军的夫人、两位兄弟的母亲不顾阻拦，压低着沙哑的嗓音跪倒在傲宰面前，她卑微地祈求道，

“我的爱人懦弱愚蠢，他为此付出了生命的代价。您也为人父母，还请您以慈悲为决断，不要再让我失去两个儿子，我愿承担一切罪责。”

出乎意料，傲宰并没有为难她。

“可以、当然可以，夫人。诚如你所说，我也身为人父，我懂得你的痛苦。”

傲宰说这话的时候语调毫无浮动，祖克只能瞄见父亲颚骨上盘踞的阴影。

“你不想失去两个儿子。”

祖克胃中泛酸，他下意识地咽了一口水。

“那么，让你的两个儿子在烈火祭坛上对决吧。活下来的那个，将免受一切罪责，你们今后可以自由地生活在烈火国内，不再会有人去打扰。”

判决已定，不容更改。

“前提是，他们须拼劲全力，如若不然，便一切尽失。”

03

阿祖拉站在一旁，火焰的阴影嵌染了她的侧脸，她浓密黑发的尾絮好似燃起了火，但那没什么，祖克知道，阿祖拉不会被火焰灼伤，无论是此时还是他俩更加年幼的时候，暴虐的火舌在她手中永远是最温顺臣服的兽。此刻橘红的火光柔和地勾勒出她唇边的曲线，她半闭着眼，似笑非笑地注视着祭坛与大地。

难道她在笑吗？祖克为这冷不丁冒出的想法胆寒。阿祖拉，他那年轻天才的妹妹、黄袍加身的帝国公主、被烈焰眷顾的命运宠儿，她今后行走过的路上将铺满荣耀与胜利，她的未来会光明敞亮，毫无阴霾。

而她正以他人的苦难为乐。

这又有什么难以接受的呢？脑海深处的某个声音悠然响起，宛如刺破虚空的低鸣，微弱、难以忘却。

—— _从小到大，难道你不曾看透她是怎样的人吗？_

记忆中一幕幕突兀地切进他地眼前，兄妹两人在皇宫里压抑、沉闷的过去，几乎没有胜利和乐趣可言。鸭头龟嚷叫着，在池边卷起一帘水花，他的裤脚全都淋湿了，血红的液体顺着他的手臂低落，艾洛给他的那把短剑在阿祖拉手上起舞。 _还给我_ ，祖克喊道；她挥动剑柄，送出几声轻笑， _这回谁又能来帮你呢，母后吗？_

祖克挫败地握紧了双手，他憋红的面颊上写满了痛苦和愤怒。母亲已经不在了，他善良而温柔的母亲下落不明，站在他眼前的只有阿祖拉。她浓密的黑发、饱满的厚唇和母亲像极了，她的一举一动灵活并且优雅，像只矫捷的狐狸，她会出落成高贵谦和的佳人，就如母亲尔姝一般吗？

可阿祖拉嘴角的笑永远是那样灼人，永远精明、嘲讽、充满恶意，她始终不是母亲。

_我知道的。_

祖克默念，他不再是那个羸弱懵懂的孩子了，不会再为了一把短刀和阿祖拉挣地头破血流，不会再为了她精心编织的谎言而痛苦不堪。他坚定地回答：我知道阿祖拉是什么样的人，我不会对她抱有期待。她以别人的痛苦为乐，她也以我的痛苦为乐，这没有什么不好接受的。

_可她毕竟是我妹妹。_

声音再度响起，这一次他尽找不出任何话语去反驳了。他们身上留着相同的血液，他们分享过彼此的秘密；可是、你看，现在立在烈火祭坛两端的兄弟，难道不比他和自己妹妹更加亲密吗？可命运偏偏在他们肩头压下生死两块巨石，要他们互相斗争、要他们撕开彼此的血肉。她好像在嘲笑着人类的短视和愚昧。

_你瞧仔细了、哪怕是关系再要好的兄弟姐妹，到了那个时候，彼此之间也会拿起刀刃、挥舞烈火，像是决意要剔除这世上最可恨的仇敌那样，手刃自己的血亲。_

不。

父皇是不会让这种事情发生的。他蜷着身躯，窝在角落里，他年幼的妹妹笑得天真无邪，站在猩红的幕帘后面，藏在清晨的阴影中。

_‘父亲打算杀了你；说真的，他会这么做。”_

不！

阿祖拉嘴角的红胭脂像是滴着血，她说，

_“皇兄，我很抱歉你我之间落得如此境地。”_

04

火焰仍然在跳动。

祭祀官分别念出兄弟两人的名字。

骨肉相残，无疑是这个世界上最残酷的事情，面前的两人没有第二条路可以选择，他们其中一人的死亡意味着家族里其他人的生存。可他们没有罪过，他们父亲的祈求和愿望本和他们毫无关系。

这是傲宰的决定，是自己父皇作为一国之君的决定，这自有它的道理。是的，父亲是 **正确** 的，作为君主，他绝不能随随便便地附和一名臣子的想法，哪怕对方是骁勇善战的将领，哪怕对方的忠诚无可旨在，作为君王，他被要求合理、公平地对待一切。父亲不是和自己说过，烈火国是世间最伟大的城国吗，那边境的游民和穷苦的百姓，应该感恩戴德得接受烈火国的宽宏大度才是。祖克在内心念道，是那位将领被软弱蒙蔽了双眼，是他自己心生不该有的怜悯才失了性命。

祖克将父亲冷峻的面孔至于火焰间，宛如崇敬神明一般崇敬他的父亲，似乎这样就能证明他父亲的绝对正确。可当他的双眼再度落到祭坛两侧，落到那两个年轻的背影上，他在脑海里翻找的所有理由便化为了灰烬。

这场战斗没有胜利可言。

兄弟两人的背后已经浸出细细密密的汗珠，他们狠戾的目光紧紧锁在对方身上，丝毫不敢动摇。他们方才也和母亲一起听见了烈火王的判决，他们看见自己的亲生父亲在眼前被烧成焦炭。

他们湖蓝的瞳孔里宣泄着明火，不知那足以烧灼钢铁的火焰到底要吞噬怎样的猎物。

洁白的大理石砌得整齐，层层叠起祭坛的底部，一层高过一层；白玉栏板围着祭坛周围，严严实实地转了三转；最外层的边缘处铺了层湛蓝的琉璃砖，内层的壁上凿刻着飞腾而上的七条巨龙，巨兽的眼中金光四溢，融金早已和墙壁融为一体。

兄弟俩就站在内环，空寂、一无遮拦。

内环纹理细密，唯有中心处残留着一丝炭黑，所有人都知晓这意味着什么。

_命运对这个家族的惩罚永无止尽，子嗣要担负起父母的罪孽，踽踽独行。_

兄弟两人早已抬高两臂，紧握双拳，微曲膝盖降低自己的重心，他们双脚踩在这洁白坚硬的石砖上，等待命运的号角奏起终章。

在这之前，短暂的静默猛地膨胀着，在这空间中不断蔓延，它淹没了高台上的窃窃私语，夺走了喧嚣的风声，就连烈火国最高贵的君主也屈膝于这静默中，不再言语。场上，兄弟间无言地注视着对方，他们再没有要向彼此诉说的秘密了，他们只希望从对方眼中望见坚定与勇气。他们会昂首立在祭坛上，向每一位观众证明——这祭坛洁白而罪恶，盛满了无辜者与不幸者的血。

石柱上的火焰终于燃起了。

烈火比肩而至，一阵连着一阵，从左、从右，从身体的各个角落仍向对方，擦着劲风，而后又熄灭在虚空里。

周遭沦为炼狱，空气中弥漫着令人窒息的粉尘。

哪怕是坐在祭坛的正上方，火焰的热度依旧可以灼烧皮肤，令人窒息。对于普通人来说，在这样的祭坛上战斗与死亡无异，但他们是御火师，祖克知晓与火焰为伍的滋味，阿祖拉更是如此。此刻他与他妹妹正端详着另一对血亲，以御火师的身份、以烈火王子嗣的身份，端倪着使父皇震怒的罪人，他们正带着不属于他们的罪孽枷锁与火共舞。

阿祖拉会想些什么？

是像每次自己输给她时她所作的那样，轻蔑地嘲笑那对兄弟的愚蠢，又或是紧缩眉头……祖克不愿放任自己不受控制的思绪，他逼迫自己回到残酷的现实里。

眼前已然一池火海。

祖克惊异于在自己走神的这短暂的光阴里，悲剧已拖着沉重的脚步声向终局迈进了。

05

火焰宛如长鞭，扫过舞台的各处，浓烟吞噬着视野内的一切，烈火和鲜血的气味交织在升龙舞台上。

兄弟二人间拉开了很长一段距离，他们的呼吸急促、不稳。开场时他们不顾一切的攻击对方，体力便迅速消耗在那些无意义的对垒中。他们先前的攻击宛如衔着火焰的龙爪，快速而决绝，可惜现在，他们的攻击不过是飘渺的烟雨蒙尘。

兄弟俩都不是合格的战士。

不需要阿祖拉平日的苛刻语调提醒，祖克就得出了结论。这场战斗很难用速战速决的方式决出胜负，因为他们彼此太过熟悉对方：对方的出招方式、发力的角度，以及攻击速度，全都在平时兄弟两人的练习中了解的一清二楚。

熟悉，这是生死决斗中另人畏惧的一个词语，根据它在天平上倾斜的角度，胜利会悄然从一端滑入另一端。熟悉意味着被人所了解，没人希望对手了解自己的出招方式，可每个人都在心底默念着：希望我能了解他更多一些。因为了解意味着看透，看透的反面则用鲜血书写着胜利。

他们比世上得任何人都要了解彼此。

命运在火焰的暗处裂开嘴角，这血缘间流淌着不幸的诅咒。

兄弟中年幼的那位脚步越加紊乱，每一次的攻击的出拳幅度都会进一步打破他身体的平衡，他两臂扫出的火焰暴虐无序，像是无数燃起了火焰的旗帜，在战场上迅即划过，没留下一卷残絮。他兄长的招式则更稳固，他摆正手腕，不断地振开袭向他的攻击，同时不忘将脚步收紧，一足一寸都踏上坚实的土地。比起幼弟急切迅猛的攻势，他更注重自身的防守和攻击中的准确性，年龄上的差异在此刻成了一切，兄长在又一次挡住火焰的同时，将分立在躯干两侧的臂膀迅速合并到一起，从弯转的身躯左侧举过头顶，而后有力地向下劈斩，他的火焰甩出长鞭的形态，狠砺地抽中了他弟弟的左臂。

宛如野兽般痛苦的惨叫声从他兄弟的口中窜出。

空寂的圆形祭坛则毫无避讳地将这些音节拖长、扭曲着。痛苦的声音像是为了取悦舞台上方的观众一般，久久没有从空间里消失。年轻人的左臂一片血肉模糊，烈火制成的鞭削下了他的皮肉，又以炙烤的方式碾过他的伤口和其中的血肉。像是木炭一般焦黑的屑从他的左臂上方剥落着，至于那其中的黑色是不是肱骨的白熏成的，已经无人在意了。

他嗓子里没法凑成词语的吼声逐渐转为低鸣，但痛苦先在他脸上刻下了比词语更确切的痕迹，像是为了克制身体上的折磨那般，他用自己完好的另一只手臂去抓握左臂，他的手掌刚刚接触到焦黑的皮肤，又一声哀嚎从他嘴里溢出。他的兄长被眼前这个充斥着痛苦的躯壳吓到了，甚至没法上前一步做出任何动作。年轻人紧紧咬住双唇，他的唇齿间磨砺着疼痛，血从唇边留下，他颤抖着想要起身，左臂焦黑，毫无生气。兄弟俩就这么僵持在祭坛上，没有人知道接下来会发生什么，可悲剧的幕布一旦拉起，便不再允许人以自身的意志中止。

一股明火显现在高台上，霎时间燃尽了凝聚在众人心头的沉寂，它照亮了祖克布满汗珠的前额，也照亮了座席边那些或惊恐或愁苦的面容。

“我说过——”

傲宰不知何时已从席位上站起，他庄严身躯拖出的黑影落在祖克右半边的脸颊上，他的手上还残留着那明亮火焰的余温。

“你们的母亲向我祈求仁慈，她以为人父母的身份向另一个为人父母的君王祈求仁慈、对她亲骨肉的仁慈，我便给予了她所渴求之物。可是我的善行并未得到报偿，我也告诉了她仁慈有相对的筹码——你们须拼劲全力去战斗。”

祖克随即感到脸边烧灼的酷热，绵久、苦痛，无法消失，他伸手触碰脸颊，那里却什么也没有。

“我说过、如若不然，便一切尽失。”

傲宰脸上的神色无半点动摇，他冰冷的声音仿佛从帝国的边境传来，破除路上的一切阻碍。他的手又再度缓缓举起，此处不再需要判决，他本身便是秩序和毁灭。

“作为烈火王国的君主，我不能违背自己的誓言。”

“不——！”

傲宰的话音未落，祭坛上倏忽升起一团绚丽如朝霞般的耀眼火焰，烈火的身姿如同优雅的舞者，在亘古不变的天空与大地间跳跃着永不停歇，大理石板的基柱也在高温中扭曲，似与火舌交融共舞，喧嚣的青白色烟雾似白浪在火焰的洋流中滚滚直上。

06

在烈火祭开始之前，祖克和阿祖拉短暂地交流过，兄妹两人尚在等待傲宰的诏令，在共同流淌在血脉间的默契下，他们让仆人放下果盘和熏香退离等候室。墙壁的四面嵌着金砖与琉璃，光从御火烧制的琉璃间穿过，溢出缤纷色彩，湛蓝、墨绿与暗红诡异地割裂了只有兄妹二人的诺大空间。他们沉默许久，直到窗外明亮的火焰被点燃，忽明忽暗地映照着室内的摆设。

“祖克，就是此刻了。”阿祖拉平淡地叙述着一个事实，她问道 “你在期待着吗？”

“什么？”祖克诧异，他刚从困倦中抽出身来。

“我问的是、你期待这场决斗的结局吗？”

“阿祖拉，我不期待任何东西。祭坛上有两个即将迈入生死决斗的人，而且他们还是血亲。”他补充了一句，“这不好笑。”

“哦、是这样吗？”他又从妹妹的眼神中读出了轻蔑与不满，“那你告诉我，为什么平日里少有人来逗留更别提参观的烈火祭坛今日座无虚席？为什么我和你都要穿上隆重的正装，随父亲来这里？别欺骗自己了祖祖，你知道即将发生的事情，今天所有来这的人都知道，我们是来见证死亡的过程，你应该感到荣幸。”

“作死亡的见证者有什么荣幸可言……”

他的嗓音沙哑，近乎不可闻，但阿祖拉还是听见了，于是她简短地回答道，

“这可是父皇的命令。”

言外之意，这是烈火王的判决。

“我知道、阿祖拉，我知道的。这是父皇的命令，我没有觉得这不妥当。你看，他们的父亲忤逆了烈火王的旨意，使得他们家族蒙羞，他当然该接受惩罚，他的罪责无可指摘。可是，他的两个儿子与此无关，我是说，他们毕竟是亲兄弟啊、对吧？也许我们能告诉父皇……”

“祖克、 **王子** 祖克。”

阿祖拉终于转向他。

“如果你不在皇宫内长大，如果你身为一介平民，爱怎么评价这场决斗那是你的事情，没人会在意你的话语。”

对视之间，兄妹两人的灼灼目光比琉璃更为耀眼。

“可是你不是，你从来都不是。”

她口中的话语依旧利如刀锋，不留情面。

“祖克， **软弱** 总有一天会给你带来无尽的痛苦，到时候你就会知晓。”

_软弱是琢刻在你肋骨上的痕迹，它不动声色，毫无痛楚，却能动摇你、摧毁你，等到那时你自然会懂得。_

她咽下了最后的音节，突兀地转过身，为束起的长发系上红绳。

“走吧祖祖，到我们入场的时候了。”

07

祭坛上燃起的烈火总算有了片刻停息。

风卷起沙尘和焦土，裹挟着向前，五百年前与五百年后的风都将如此吹拂而过。

祭坛上的兄弟听见了傲宰的判决，纵使隔着遥远如星辰浩渺的距离，他们还是听见了。那团明火在年轻人焦黑的左臂间晃动着，他的面容痛苦不堪，厚重的黑色粉尘在他周围扬起。

不知傲宰是否对年轻人的行为感到满意，将抬起的手臂垂了下去，烈火王决意延缓这场审判。

方才他鲁莽无谋的攻击起了效果，他的胞兄不得不撤回祭坛的边缘，被火焰烧灼的身躯上袒露出粟粒大小的斑点。他大口喘着气，左臂的伤痛似乎已不是那么难以忍受，他上臂与小臂的连接处混合着奇异的蜡白与焦黄色，他蓝色的眼眸在灰烬中变得浑浊起来。

呼吸顷刻之间变得难得而奢侈，他感觉胸腔肿胀，然而涌进其间的不是他赖以生存的空气。疼痛，只有疼痛，他一呼一吸都是在焦土间挣扎，这种感觉好似有滚烫的沙砾正碾着他的肺部，尺尺寸寸地吞噬知觉。

但他不能不挺直腰板，他不能不直视前方。

_他的结局还未降临，他的苦难还未落幕。_

为了迎接火焰的洗礼，年轻人只能驱使着自己的双腿跑动起来，不顾步伐的稳固，躲避朝他而来的攻击，他挥动着自己尚且完好的另一只手臂，在空中划出三道火痕，切着身子割向对方的胸膛、脖颈与大腿。他的兄长躲避不及，只好舍弃胸口的防御，用双手快速地振开两道尖刃，火焰立刻在年长的青年的胸膛上割出血水与脓疱。沉闷的低吟掠过祭坛，消于沉寂，他兄长的判断正确无误，呼吸和步伐是御火术的基石，绝对不许殒乱，而他在连绵的折磨中近乎将这两点抛于脑后。

他的左臂完全成为了拖累，可他顾不上那些，一切御火术的技法都已绝弃他，与那炭黑麻木手臂上的灰烬一起飘进了虚无。他不再躲避他胞兄的火焰，每一次，他只是用更猛烈的火焰与之抗衡，甚至是用凶狠的火柱劈开眼前的烈焰，在洁白的大理石板上掀起阵阵热浪。

他的动作不再迅疾、勇猛，刚劲有力，火焰在他周围变得狠砺暴虐、不受控制。

在每一个可以察觉的瞬间，他的呼吸都变得愈发沉闷、艰难，但唯有痛苦能摆脱另一种痛苦，唯有疯狂能掩盖千疮百孔的躯壳。他近乎以劈砍的力度砸下每一击火焰，他能感到自己的脏腑与筋骨在震颤、灼烧。火焰卷起的热浪在祭坛上翻滚，撞击到石墙的内壁上，巨龙眼中的黄金因热度而融化，凝金的泪水顺着凿刻的鳞片缓缓往地面流淌。

他不曾停止攻击。

他兄长的防守严守紧凑，攻击快速连贯，没给年轻人留下任何空隙。为了撕开裂口，年轻不断地挥舞着右臂，脚下踢踏出火焰，不，不仅是火焰，还有更猛烈凶狠的火舌，空气在高温中的爆裂声响彻耳畔，巨龙的愤怒也在千年的沉睡间被他唤醒，从他手间舞出的火焰已经开始灼伤他自己的皮肤，他毫不在意。他们之间的距离逐渐在缩短，不得不缩短，因为舞台已然架起、因为前路早已铺好、因为命运在他们还未知晓一切就选择了他们。

_命运就是会让人落得如此境地。命运就是你所能感知的极限与你所不能感知的一切叠加而起的总合。_

眼前的烈火即是洪水，它以奔腾不息昼夜不停的气势在洁白的祭坛上愤恨地凿开缺口，火焰宛如海潮一次又一次地冲击、碰撞，消解着彼此、助长着彼此、回应着彼此。

祖克再也看不见年轻人的身影，祭坛彻底被明亮如白昼的火焰笼罩，兄弟俩是否已经在如此残酷的考验之中被彻底地击倒了，操纵火焰者是否被火焰本身吞噬殆尽了呢？

答案是 **否** ，火焰突兀地熄灭了。

祖克看见一把由烈火打磨成形的利刃，正笔直地立在年轻人左侧三分之二的肋骨处，他的兄长握着刀刃柄端，跪倒在祭坛正中央。

没有鲜血，也没有泪水。

没有欢呼雀跃与低声缀泣。

伴随着年轻人的生命一同离去逝去的只有悲剧落幕时刻的火与烬。

那些烟尘随风而上，伴随着灼热和苦楚，全都飘进了祖克眼中，无论是那位兄长痛苦的低鸣还是傲宰冷酷的判决，一切音节都好似他的视野那般模糊不清，他转过头去，发现阿祖拉也正低着头凝视祭坛，凝视着那一片空虚中冉冉上升的某种景象。他记起了母亲曾经讲过的古老传说：在吞噬人心后，通透的火光将揭示过去与未来之间的联系，祖克想，那必定是此刻了。

他缓缓地闭上了双眼。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 写得好苦。


End file.
